foxy_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Windows NT 3.1
Development and History Windows NT 3.1 was essentially a re-written version of OS/2 that work began on in November, 1988. OS/2 was an operating system developed jointly by Microsoft Corporation and IBM. Windows NT 3.1 originally began development as OS/2 3.0. However, that changed when Microsoft began selling Windows 3.0. This was the very first Windows version designed for the consumer, and it was so successful, that Microsoft changed the core API of the then still-unreleased OS/2 3.0 from an extended OS/2 API, to an extended Windows API. IBM did not like this; the relationship between the two companies became strained, before eventually breaking apart, leaving IBM to continue OS/2 development alone, with Microsoft taking up development of Windows NT. Windows NT and OS/2 briefly competed against each other, before Microsoft's superior marketing department gave IBM a painful lesson in how to market their products. OS/2 development was subsequently discontinued. Windows NT 3.1 was ultimately designed as a drop-in replacement for OS/2. Unlike Windows 3.1, Windows NT 3.1 was written from the ground up as a pure 32-bit operating system, although it still retained 16-bit support for Win16 MS-DOS and Windows applications. It took nearly 5 years for Windows NT's first version to be released. On July 23, 1993, Windows NT 3.1 finally shipped. Timeline * First Beta Testing of Windows NT 3.1 Beta 1, began October 12, 1992 * Windows NT 3.1 Beta 2 began March 8, 1993. * Windows NT 3.1 Beta 3 began June 9, 1993. * Windows NT 3.1 was Released to Manufacturing (RTM) July 26, 1993. * Windows NT 3.1 was released on 3.5" disks August, 1993. * Windows NT 3.1 Service Pack 1 released October, 1993. * Last known Service Pack for Windows NT 3.1 was SP3, released October, 1994. System Requirements * CPU: Intel 80386 or Intel 80486 @ 25MHz * RAM: Workstation 12MB, Server 16MB * CD-ROM, 1.44MB or 1.2MB Floppy Drive, or active Network connection * Graphics Subsystem: VGA * IDE, EIDE, SCSI or ESDI hard drive * Free Hard Drive Space: 90MB Different Platforms Windows NT 3.1, to appeal to areas of the Business community, ran on a variety of system architectures. Intel Corporations IA-32 processors, the DEC Alpha, the MIPS R4000, and Motorola's PowerPC processors, were all supported by Windows NT 3.1. The Number: 3.1 The number 3.1 was used for three reasons. First off, the UI was a clone of Windows 3.1. Secondly, Windows NT 3.1 conveniently one-upped OS/2 2.1 that shipped earlier, and lastly, Windows NT 3.1 gave a more 'Stable' appearance to the consumer, than Windows NT 3.0 would have. The NT Designation There has been much speculation over what the 'NT' name actually means. In 1998, it was revealed that 'NT' originally meant 'New Technology', but now it just serves as an acronym with no meaning. Windows 2000 was originally known as Windows NT 5.0, but Microsoft dropped NT from its name. In hindsight, with Windows XP on the scene, the removal of NT could be seen as an early hint that the Windows NT and 9x product lines were to merge. But, it was also believed that Microsoft and Nortel were involved in a trademark dispute over NT, so Microsoft could have removed NT to avoid further hassle. This was a relatively moot point, as all version numbers, even up to Windows 7, still reference the operating system as Windows NT. Differences compared to Windows 3.1 Most of the accessories and applications in Windows NT 3.1 are 32-bit ports of the 16-bit Windows 3.1 versions, although some stayed 16-bit, and ran using the Windows 3.1 emulation subsystem. Perhaps one of the biggest improvements to Windows NT, compared to other versions, was it's internal use of Unicode, as opposed to others using ANSI.